1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reception apparatus for receiving television broadcast and a method for processing picture data of the television broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there is known a method employing an analog video printer as a method for printing a picture demonstrated on a display monitor of a television receiver.
In this case, the same analog picture signals as a picture demonstrated on the display monitor of the television receiver are supplied from the television receiver to the analog video printer. The analog picture signals, supplied to the analog video printer, are digitized and sequentially written in a frame memory in the analog video printer in terms of a frame of the picture demonstrated on the display monitor as a unit.
If a user has issued a command for printing a picture demonstrated on the display monitor, the frame memory of the analog video printer ceases to be updated, so that the picture to be printed is determined. Then, data of the picture to be printed is read out from the frame memory and converted into data for printing. Based on these data for printing, the analog video printer executes the processing for printing. This prints the picture demonstrated on the display monitor of the television receiver.
Meanwhile, in printing pictures or letters using a printer, it usually takes tens of seconds since the printer has started the processing for printing until the processing comes to a close. On the other hand, pictures of television broadcast are demonstrated on the display monitor of the television receiver one after another.
The result is that, when printing a picture demonstrated on the display monitor of the television receiver, the contents of the picture demonstrated on the display monitor of the television receiver are changed in the course of processing for printing by the printer, so that, when the processing for printing by the printer comes to a close, it may be an occurrence that a picture being printed differs completely from a picture demonstrated on the display monitor of the television receiver.
In such case, the user, who has selected the picture to be printed at an instant from a temporally changing picture sequence, necessarily feels uneasy whether or not the selected picture is an appropriate one or whether or not a mistake has not been made in the operating timing. However, the user is unable to confirm this until the processing for printing by the printer comes to a close.
As a method for the user to confirm the picture for printing, it may be contemplated to cause the display monitor of the television receiver to continue to display the picture selected by the user, without displaying the pictures of the television broadcast now on air, until the processing for printing by the printer of the user-selected picture comes to a close, or until the user confirms the contents thereof.
However, it is also inconvenient if the sequence of pictures demonstrated on the display monitor of the television receiver is interrupted in this manner each time the processing for printing is executed.